(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoplastic resin composition having excellent heat resistance and impact resistance, and a method for preparing the same. This composition of the present case can be widely utilized as materials for electrical and electronic machine parts, automobile parts and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Polysulfones and polyether sulfones are known as engineering plastics having excellent hot water resistance, heat resistance and demensional stability, but they are not always sufficient in impact resistance, particularly notched impact strength and are poor in flowability and moldability. Thus, attempts have been made to eliminate these faults by mixing an acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene resin (ABS resin) therewith. In Japanese Patent Publication No. 37896/1971, it is described that when the polysulfone is mixed with the ABS resin, a composition having excellent flowability, impact strength, bending strength and heat resistance can be obtained.
However, such a technique is insufficient to satisfy the requirements of the heightened impact resistance in recent years, and materials having higher impact strength are demanded.